Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus that is capable of improving user's convenience.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment for providing an image to a user such as smartphones, digital cameras, laptop computers, navigations, smart televisions, and the like includes an image display apparatus for displaying an image. The image display apparatus include a display panel for generating an image to display the generated image and a window layer disposed above the display panel to protect the display panel.
Various display panels such as liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, electro wetting display panels, and electrophoretic display panels are being developed as the display panel. The image generated in the display panel may pass through the window layer and then be provided to the user.
When listening to music or making a call through the image display apparatus, other's voice may be outputted through a speaker. The speaker outputs the voice in any one direction. Also, in general, the speaker is disposed on an upper portion of the image display apparatus, and a microphone is disposed on a lower portion of the image display apparatus.